This invention relates to a high pressure power source and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a power source for a missile and the like which is activated after the missile has been fired. Heretofore, missiles whether launched from a cannon, mortar or impulsively fired from a tube or propulsive during flight, utilize stored energy to provide power to operate the missile's electrical subststem. In the case of small missiles, thermal batteries are most often used for this power. A thermal battery is inert until it is activated by a forcible mixing of a chemical that reacts with a release of electrical power. The thermal battery name is derived from the fact that the battery is exothermic and produces considerable heat during operation. Also wet batteries are similarly used. In this case, the different liquid chemicals are mixed with a subsequent release of electrical energy. In other cases, especially from test missiles, the chemicals are manually mixed before launch.
In all the above mentioned cases, the state of the art has reached a point where chemical batteries are reliable and suitable for long term storage. The basic difficulties with this type of battery, rests with cost, weight and potential hazard to personnel or equipment from accidental activation. Also, a major operational problem lies in the user changing his mind after the battery is activated. Due to the short lifetime of the battery, from less than one minute to several hours, depending on its design, recycling of the missile may not be possible.
In the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,694 to Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,118 to Kadenacy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,755 to Edwards et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,334 to McCullough, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,574 to Clement et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,467 to Gallagher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,407 to Gallagher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,352 to Summers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,296 to Wills and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,884 to Kranz et al various types of gas operated extendable probes for a ballastic missile, a gas operated moveable mass for a ballastic missile and apparatus and various methods for storing pressure in a reservior of a projectile are disclosed. None of the above mentioned patents specifically point out the unique features and advantages of the subject high pressure source as described herein.